The present invention relates to a chip mounter. Various embodiments of the invention relate to an electronic part recognition apparatus and a chip mounter having the same that are capable of photographing images of an electronic part while the electronic part is suctioned by a nozzle installed in a head, without stoppage of the head as it moves to a mounting position.
In general, a chip mounter is an apparatus for mounting electronic parts such as semiconductor packages on a printed circuit board (PCB).
In recent times, substrates have become dense and highly functional, and therefore, individual integrated circuit parts have also become highly functional. As a result, the number of output pins mounted on the substrate is increased and intervals between the output pins are reduced.
Therefore, before mounting electronic parts on a substrate, the parts must be rotated to accurate angles to be precisely mounted.
In order to precisely mount a part supplied from a part supply portion at a predetermined position on the substrate, a suction state and a center position of the part must be accurately recognized. For this purpose, an electronic part recognition apparatus is used.
The part recognition apparatus includes a camera for recognizing parts and an illumination system. The camera may include a line scan camera and an area scan camera, and the illumination system may be a bright field illumination system.
Among these, the area scan camera uses the bright field illumination system, and since the electronic part is photographed in a stopped state, exposure time may be lengthened.
In addition, the illumination system mounted on the area scan camera requires light intensity that can be provided for a long exposure time, rather than excessive brightness. Therefore, the illumination system applied to the area scan camera is vulnerable to overheating.
Here, since the chip mounter can increase productivity when the parts are mounted at the shortest distance, while the nozzle suctions the electronic part and moves it from a pick-up position to a mounting position, the mounting state of the electronic part must be recognized to perform optimal mounting.
However, since a timing operation of the conventional camera is very long, an image capture operation is very difficult to perform.